Go Have Fun
by MusketeerAdventure
Summary: Summary: Shaun overcomes much in order to share a real smile; and celebrate with friends.


Go Have Fun

By: MusketeerAdventure

Summary: Shaun overcomes much in order to share a real smile; and celebrate with friends.

* * *

Pushing his way through the door was going to be a real challenge; but he would do it anyway. That's what he did…face challenges head on.

Hands shaking, he gripped them together tightly; took a deep breath; and stepped over the threshold. Just, plunge full steam ahead into controlled chaos. He had learned over time, that moving forward in the face of surmounting obstacles was the best way. No need to hang back.

Besides, caution would get him nowhere. No caution today. Today, he was here to celebrate.

Shaun narrowed his eyes to help keep the room in focus, and could see that it was dim here in the bar and it was loud. Music bounced off the walls; vibrated up from the floor into the soles of his feet; and jarred his senses. A big screen t.v. hanging from the wall blared out the wild excitement of World Cup soccer; and diehard fans gathered around the set, clapping and chanting – screaming over each other's sentences.

The smell of alcohol wafted up his nose, so much so that he could almost taste it.

The smell brought back a memory of Lea and his one great adventure. Where he enjoyed a kiss, drove a car, and got drunk. The scent of alcohol drifted away to be replaced by the scent of pine trees. That was better.

Thinking of that day, he frowned a little, and decided that he wouldn't get drunk tonight. He wanted to remember everything…all good. Throwing up was not good. He'd already thrown up once today. Repeating that would be a mistake.

Searching the large space, Shaun was surprised at how many people were here. They were everywhere, packed together like sardines. So close to each other, the space between minimal; a sliver – worrisome.

The level of noise registered a ten on his scale of uncomfortable. But the heat; the heat topped over to eleven and he broke out in a sweat – his shirt sticking instantaneously to his skin; the hair on his forehead, already wet and shriveling into tiny ringlets.

Swiping his brow, he scanned the room again – looking for his friends.

Yes, his friends. Everybody needed friends. And today, he realized that he actually had some. Friends were those people in your life who looked out for you; listened to you; asked for your advice…sacrificed for you. And to his astonishment, he had those people. He even counted Morgan as his friend. Surprisingly out of everyone, he understood her most. She was straight forward; said what she meant, and meant what she said.

He was looking for his friends now; people who wanted his company; who didn't mind his quirks. Dr. Melendez had extended his invitation and included him into the circle. He was here to celebrate.

Celebrate. Be happy. Smile. Laugh. Everything was going to be alright. He had found his scalpel – his most prized possession. Steve was still with him. His body was gone; but his spirit ever present. Dr. Glassman had taken his advice…he would live. Be his friend; be there always…until he wasn't.

Speaking with Dr. Andrews – telling the truth; his mistake…a dire one – had been the right thing to do. Following the rules was important. Following the rules saved lives. He would follow the rules. Dr. Glassman was proud of him for that.

Besides, he wouldn't want to lie and have his friends carry his mistake with them. That wasn't fair. And there was a lot to be said about being fair.

After their revelations were shared; Dr. Andrews taking everything into consideration…Aaron had sent him on his way. "Go enjoy yourself", he had said…his face no longer pinched with worry for him. "Go and be with your friends; go have fun."

Yes, he could do that – celebrate for the both of them.

Unanticipated, someone passed by; knocked against his shoulder; and spun him off course. A voice echoed as if through a tunnel, "Sorry man." Then there was another shove; people yelling with unbridled joy, as the announcer on the t.v. screen bellowed out, "GOALLLLLLLL". The boom, boom, boom of music pounded uncomfortably up through his feet; colored lights flashed on and off; and he was suddenly lost.

Found himself surrounded by discord; and disoriented in a room full of people, who did not see him. Who did not recognize his distress – who would be unable to help him.

Covering his ears to lessen the noise, didn't help. He had to find his friends. It was time to celebrate; to celebrate life, friendships, and being a good doctor.

But the noise was too much and now with his ears covered, he could also hear the rush of blood pounding in sync with the incessant beat of his heart. He was frantic, and scanned the room again. But there were too many people; too many faces that blurred together in a haziness of shades and colors.

He recognized no one.

This was the right place wasn't it? Dr. Melendez was sure to give him the name of the place and address before leaving the hospital. He had followed the directions on his phone. Dr. Melendez had included him in the invitation. Dr. Melendez wouldn't lie to him…would he?

It was hard to tell when people weren't truthful.

Kenny had been untruthful. He had thought Kenny was his friend, the way Lea was his friend. But Dr. Park had been right. Kenny was not his friend. He had used him…taken advantage of him. Was this the same kind of thing?

Shaun closed his eyes to blot out the throng of bodies, the jostling, the heat, and the noise…the pain of being rejected…again.

A tickle of air at his ear cut through his panic, so he opened his eyes; and there standing close to his shoulder – leaning in to speak was Dr. Melendez. "Here you are", he shouted over the melee. Smiling; with a drink in his hand.

Startled, Shaun lowered his hands and winced at his sudden appearance.

Dr. Melendez stepped back a bit; and pointed with his drink over the crowd of people to a table set back in a quiet corner. Clare waved – her smile beaming. Jared was standing on a chair waving his arms above his head; calling out over the fray, "Over here!"

"See, there we are at the back", Dr. Melendez explained a crooked and sincere smile on his face; that reached his eyes. "Come on – this way.", he gestured with his drink; and began to weave his way through revelers dancing in joy to the rhythm of chants and competing music.

Shaun smiled back. "Yes", he nodded, "We're here to celebrate." , then moved to follow.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I enjoyed the last episode, and wondered what the "celebration" would look like.


End file.
